oogie_vs_jackfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen
Frozen is the 2nd episode/film in season 24. Plot The film begins with many ice harvesters collecting ice out from a frozen lake in the cold regions of the Scandinavia ("Frozen Heart"). Among them is an 8-year-old boy named Benson with his two helpers Katie and Skips. After collecting enough ice, the harvesters depart to the kingdom of Arendelle late at night. At the same time in a castle that ruled a great land, 5-year-old prince brandon wakes his 8-year-old friend King Nathan to play. Nathan playfully brushed his friend off until it was suggested that they build a snowman, to which Nathan delightfully agrees. The pals head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow using Nathan's snow magic, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment. They build a snowman, who Nathan names Pops, that likes warm hugs. When nathan, however, hits Brandon with her powers in an attempt to save his best friend from falling, the royal family journeys to the legendary Valley of the Living Rock to seek the help of Almighty Tallest's Minions who remove the magic from Anna along with her memory of his friends magic ability. Nathan is then ostracized from everyone, including Brandon, in order to protect his from the world until he can learn to control his powers, leaving both friends distraught and lonely. Despite Brandon's best attempts ("Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"),he is unable to rouse Nathan from his room. Their despair only escalates when their parents die years later, after they go on a ship that capsizes when a storm erupts and their ship is swallowed by a huge monstrous wave. Three years later, it is the day of Nathan's coronation ceremony. Dignitaries from around the world are coming to visit, including Victor Quartermaine, who wants to run Perth's profits dry. Nobody is more excited than Brandon, as they are finally opening the gates to the kingdom. he is happy to see other people, and hopes for the possibility of meeting that special someone, but Nathan is still concerned about trying to control his powers ("For the First Time in Forever"). As he strolls out onto the streets, he bumps into a horse who happens to belong to the charming and handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna is attracted by Hans's appearance and looks once she lays his eyes on him. The coronation goes off without a hitch despite Nathan's fears of exposing his powers, and he even makes time to connect with his friend at the party. Brandon's interaction with his sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the prince, flustered at first, as well as seeing nathan so happy instead of serious and preserved boosts Brandon's confidence, prompting his to continue on with the conversation. They're interrupted afterwards by their steward Steven introducing the snide Victor Quartermaine, who offers Nathan his first talk as friends. Nathan politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Brandon, much to the Victor's delight nonetheless, and the two head off into a comical talk scene. Nathan couldn't hold back a chuckle in during which he sees Brandon innocently flustered by the victor's over-the-top dancing skills. This causes Brandon to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Nathan in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Brandon returns by Nathan's side afterwards, commenting on how well things have been going through the day, and expresses his wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Nathan's smile unfortunately fades away, and he reluctantly denies Brandon's wishes all at once despite failing to explain why so. Brandon and Hans then sneak off to spend the evening together, quickly realizing the mutual attraction between them. The Friendship talk eventually leads to an entire BFF's ("Friend is an Open Door"), with the entire night of the young friendships being spent bonding. Hans, during their time together, learns of Brandon's longing of having someone special in his life of friends, with his friend's apparently developing a dislike of being around her by suddenly shutting Brandon out one day when they were kids. Hans openly relates to this, only furthering Brandon's friends with him. Hans then promises to never shut Brandon out unlike Nathan (or benson), much to the princess' absolute joy. By the end of their tour throughout the kingdom, Hans proposes right on the spot to which Brandon immediately accepts. The two head back the ballroom, where Brandon asks for Nathan's blessing on there Friendships. Nathan's baffled by the shocking news, but Brandon and Hans couldn't appear more excited going on to ramble about the friendship-arrangements. Nathan ceases the sudden rambling by denying the friendship, much to Brandon's dismay. The king asks to speak to brandon alone in private, likely to finally confess his abilities and why it's not wise to be friends with someone he just met without causing a scene that would surely get his magical nature exposed, but the younger prince refuses any private conversation, stating whatever Nathan has to say can be said to both him and Hans. Nathan, becoming frustrated, outright forbids Brandon of friends a total stranger, indirectly telling the prince he knows nothing about true friends. This causes Brandon to hiss back, telling Nathan all he knows is how to shut people out. Although Nathan is visibly hurt by this, he continues to refuse with the argument only worsening when he orders the guards to end the party and close the gates. Nathan refuses to grant his blessing on the friendship, setting off an argument between the friends and culminating in Natahn's abilities being exposed to the party guests. Panicking, Nathan flees with Brandon in hot pursuit. As he becomes more stressed and panicked, the weather starts turning colder: snow begins to fall, and Nathan races across the fjord, freezing it with each step but turning the whole body of water into ice and trapping all the ships before spreading throughout the rest of the kingdom. Having fail to retrieve him, Brandon and Hans return to the castle courtyard where the guests have gathered. Victor Quartermaine begins to panic as it eerily begins snowing, declaring they must take action and put an end to Nathan's curse. Brandon, however, refuses and volunteers to seek out Nathan himself and make things right, feeling that it's his fault for pushing him. With Hans being left in charge of the kingdom, Brandon heads off on his horse to begin his search for his friend. Nathan makes it to the North Mountain where he laments her failure at keeping the powers contained but quickly becomes more and more at ease and relaxed, free to use his powers as he pleases (singing the song "Let It Go", creating a snowman (the same one he and Brandon built when they were young), an ice castle and ice dress). While searching for Nathan, Brandon loses his horse in the process. he travels on foot until nightfall, where he finds himself at Wandering "Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna". he asks the shop owner Oaken with Preminger for winter boots and dresses. he makes small talk with him, then meets Katie Sandowkm. Brandon convinces Katie to take him to the North Mountain, where the source of the winter is coming from. Along the way, they get attacked by Oogie Boogie's Bugs on their journey, causing katie, benson, Pops and Skips to lose there sled. As they continue on foot, they meet Sarah Sandow, Katie's Sister, who seems to be alive (in Snow Woods). Sarah shares her dreams of experiencing summer ("In Summer"), and agrees to lead them to Nathan's castle. The gang make it to Nathan's castle, where Brandon and Nathan reunite. While both are happy to see each other, Nathan still harbors fears of wounding Brandon once again. Despite Brandon's promising to stand by his friend's side and help him, Nathan only grows more agitated and nervous resulting in his magic flaring. This time, it strikes Brandon in the heart. Nathan, in desperation to get his friend to safety, creates a giant snow creature (that Sarah, Katie and Pops calls "Marshmallow") to throw them out. As revenge, Brandon balls up a snowball and throws it at the giant beast. Though it left literally no damage whatsoever, the lack of respect was enough to infuriate Marshmallow and cause him to chase Brandon, Skips, Benson, Pops, Katie and Sarah down the North Mountain and most likely eliminate them. Marshmallow manages to corner them at the edge of a cliff, though Skips immediately begins digging a snow anchor by using a rope to safely guide himself and Anna down the mountain to safety. Marshmallow, however, catches up to them, though Olaf tries to stop him. Marshmallow, annoyed, kicks Sarah and Katie over the cliff, and continues his chase for Brandon, benson, Skips and Pops. He pulls them up to his face by the rope, and orders them once more to never return. Just after, Benson grabs Skips' knife and cuts the rope. This sends the duo plummeting down, though they survive. With his mission to drive them away complete, Marshmallow returns to the ice palace. After they escaped the snow monster, Katie, Skips and benson notices that Brandon's hair is turning white. He takes them to seek help, to which he leads Brandon (who is slowly freezing) to the trolls. A mix-up occurs, and the trolls insist Brandon and Katie to get married ("Fixer Upper") but they disliked it. Brandon collapses before the two can be wed by Oogie Boogie, and Grand Pabbie appears. According to him, only an act of true friendship can thaw a frozen heart or else Brandon will freeze solid. Sarah, katie, Pops, Benson and Skips races back to Perth to get Brandon to Hans, believing true friendships will save him. (more plot coming soon) Characters *Brandon Buckingham (main Protagonist) *Nathan Fernandez (secondary protagonist) *Benson (deuertagonist) *Hans (main antagonist) *Pops (Tritagonist) *Katie Sandowkm (secondary Tritagonist) *Skips (one of the deuertagonist) *Sarah Sandow (Debut) *Victor Quartermaine (secondary antagonist) *Victor's Thugs (Debut) *perth's guards/soldiers *Oogie Boogie and his bugs (minor role) *Steven Patro *Oaken (Debut) *Preminger Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes Category:Shows Category:Movies/Films Category:Brandon-Themed episodes Category:Nathan-Themed episodes Category:Benson-Themed episodes Category:Hans-Themed episodes Category:Pops-Themed episodes Category:Skips-Themed episodes Category:Victor-Themed episodes Category:Oogie-Themed episodes Category:Steven Patro-Themed episodes Category:Preminger-Themed episodes Category:Katie Themed-episodes